


Thanks For Letting Me Borrow Your Make-up

by Frankengal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Morning Routines, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankengal/pseuds/Frankengal
Summary: This was kind of inspired by part of the music video for Jenny by Studio Killers.This is either AU or some point before the kiss in Zombizou, however you want to think about it.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 9





	Thanks For Letting Me Borrow Your Make-up

Predawn light filtering through the porthole fought for dominance against the LED strip lights framing the small bathroom mirror. Two high schoolers shared the space evenly, their cheeks nearly pressed together as they used their ambidextrous skills to avoid bumping elbows and pushing each other out of the way. They each had a number of clips holding their hair out of the way, one more than the other, and they each applied their own style of makeup.

The short haired blond was, as usual, the first to finish all but her lips. Her style was simple, natural with an extra dusting of pink across her cheeks and mascara on her semi permanent eyelash extensions.

"Thanks for always letting me borrow your makeup, Juleka!" She smiled at her friend through the mirror before opening the drawer of her kit containing various colors of lipgloss. She pulled out a shade of pink that her friend had bought for the sole reason that Rose always forgot her makeup when she slept over on the houseboat.

"No problem, Rose." The dark haired girl was glad she had already applied her foundation so it could hide her blush. Her style was more stark and dramatic, and took longer to apply. She pretended to contemplate her eye shadow palette as she watched Rose apply the lipgloss with its wand. Rose was too absorbed in the process to notice her gaze.

"I'm going to change. Are you almost ready?" Rose asked, capping off the gloss. As with all the stuff she borrowed, it was returned to its proper place.

"I just need a few minutes."

"Okay!" Rose rubbed her shoulder gently against Juleka's and left to change out of her unicorn pajamas. Juleka watched until she closed the door carefully behind herself. She set aside her makeup palette even though she was only half done with it.

She slipped the pink lipgloss out of its spot.

She pulled out the wand, watching the liquid move slowly on the felt tip. After another glance to make sure the door was closed, she applied the color to her own lips.

The bright pink clashed with her long black and purple hair, her dark eyeshadow, and her dark pajama top. She didn't apply it for the color, as her usual choice was a light lavender.

She applied it for no other reason than the fact that the same wand had been pressed to Rose's lips only a few moments ago.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, the cotton candy flavor making its way into her mouth. It would be th flavor she would taste if she pressed her lips against Rose's. It would feel smooth, slick, and sweet. Juleka doubted the gloss tasted as sweet as Rose's natural flavor, but it was as close as she could hope to get to the experience.

After she had savored and licked away the thin layer she had applied, she returned the tube to her kit and resumed coloring her eyelids.

Juleka was happy to share anything with Rose. It made her friend happy that she didn't have to leave for home early to do her makeup before school.

Rose didn't have to know the real reason Juleka was so willing to share. She didn't have to know that it was a selfish, guilty pleasure. It was for the best, really.

Juleka just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Before the inevitable future when Rose would find her prince charming and they would drift apart. 

She wanted to remember the happiness she felt by her crushes side.

_____________

Rose looked over at the door, her fingers trailing against the sheets at the head of Juleka's bed. The door was closed, so she sat down, brought her face close, took a deep breath...

Rose loved every moment she spent in Juleka's home. Her kind friend, tall and silent ans beautiful. She breathed in the scent of Juleka's skin, her hair, on the sheets. Her ears were trained on the hallway, prepared to pull away from the bed the moment she heard Juleka's soft humming as she returned.

She didn't want to scare Juleka off with her feelings.

As long as they could be friends, be close, she would be happy. 

She would just have to fill her yearning for Juleka's scent when she could, in the extra minutes Juleka took to perfect her dark, mysterious look.


End file.
